gscouncilsownawardsfandomcom-20200213-history
Air Force Pride IP
The Air Force Pride IP is an interest project from the Girl Scout Council of Colonial Coast. To complete this interest project: *** Complete all starred REQUIRED items and one additional activity. *** Complete two LEARN activities and one DO and SHARE activities. *** Design and do ONE activity of YOUR OWN. *** Create a short REFLECTION after you have completed all the activities. = Helpful Links = There are several organizations and online resources that would be helpful for researching and doing the activities in this IP, such as: *** Langley Air Force Base (http://www.langley.af.mil/main/welcome.asp) *** Navy station Norfolk (https://cnic.navy.mil/norfolksta/index.htm) *** Naval Amphibious Base Little Creek (https://cnic.navy.mil/littlecreek/index.htm) *** Oceana Naval Air Station (https://cnic.navy.mil/Oceana/index.htm) *** U.S. Coast Guard Training Station Center Yorktown (http://uscg.mil/tcyorktown/) *** U.S. Marine Camp Allen (http://www.mccscampallen.com/) *** Joint Force Command (http://www.jfcom.mil/about/com_marfor.htm) *** Fort Eustis (http://www.eustis.army.mil) *** Fort Story (http://www.eustis.army.mil/fort_story) *** Fort Monroe (http://www.tradoc.army.mil/about.htm) *** Quilts of Valor (http://www.qovf.org) *** Peninsula Piecemakers Quilting Guild (http://www.ppqg.org) click service projects = Required = Complete the THREE starred items and choose ONE additional activity. ::: 1) * What is the history of the United States Air Force? When was the U. S. Air Force established? What is the mission of the Air Force? Learn the U.S. Air Force song. Describe domestic or foreign current military engagements/conflicts involving the Air Force. ::: 2) * Find the U.S. Air Force base located closest to your hometown. Name and describe the mission of this base. Who is the Commander of this base? Describe the Wing, Groups and/or squadrons located there. : 3) * Describe one of the current military engagements/conflicts involving the Air Force. ::: 4) Interview an Air Force recruiter, ROTC Instructor, ROTC Cadet, or Air Force Academy Cadet and prepare a report to your troop or another scout on what you learned. Find out how to enlist in the Air Force or be commissioned as an Air Force officer. What jobs are available to women? What training is provided? What knowledge and skills do you need before you can enter the Air Force? ::: 5) Invite a member of the United States Air Force to visit your troop and interview him/her about their role in the Air Force. Ask him/her to explain some of the differences between the Air Force and the other branches of the military. Ask him/her some of the places you can go while in the Air Force. ::: 6) Interview a female Air Force service member and prepare a report to your troop or another scout on what you learned. Find out about her career and experiences. Why did she join this branch of the military? Where has she lived? What skills has she learned and jobs she has held? ::: 7) Invite the spouse or a child of an Air Force member to visit your troop meeting and/or interview them. What is it like to have a family member in the Air Force? Where have they lived? How does their life compare to yours? = Learn = Complete TWO activities from this category. ::: 1) Describe how earning the Girl Scout Gold Award affects one’s rank and salary upon joining the Air Force. ::: 2) Identify and describe or draw the following aircrafts: Fighter, Bomber, Transport, Tanker, and Surveillance. ::: 3) Learn about the military protocols for reveille, retreat, and taps. Describe these activities, and the proper behavior expected. ::: 4) Learn the military phonetic alphabet and 24-hour clock. Practice these skills during the meeting or a day at home. ::: 5) Learn about the current security procedures enforced at the local Air Force Base. = Do = Complete ONE activity from this category. ::: 1) Visit an Air and Space or Flight or Aircraft museum. ::: 2) Tour an Air Force museum, monument, memorial, or cemetery. Find out what volunteer opportunities are available for you. Could your troop do a flag ceremony on location? ::: 3) Attend an Air Force air show. Document with photos or describe to your troop or another scout what you heard, saw and learned at the show. ::: 4) Attend a Tattoo, Change of Command Ceremony, Plane Dedication or Parade. Document this event with photos and or write a news article to send to a local newspaper, blog, YouTube or other networking site. = Share = Complete ONE activity from this category. ::: 1) Create a television commercial or travel brochure for the closest Air Force Base. ::: 2) Create a 5-minute skit teaching others about the Air Force and perform it for family, friends or another Girl Scout troop. ::: 3) Create a local blog or other networking site about military events, people and pride. ::: 4) Write a letter of support to an Air Force member. ::: 5) As a troop, make a “Quilt of Valor” for injured service members. = Your Own Activity = Design a "SMART" Goal related to the U.S. Air Force and achieve it. A "SMART" goal is Simple, Measurable, Attainable, Realistic and Timely. When writing the goal, take time to consider questions like: * What interests you most about this topic? * What would you like to learn, do, or share? * What do you hope to accomplish? * What do you want to come away with from this experience? * When you have completed your activity, what will you have learned, done, or shared? * How will you measure your success? = Reflection = Prepare a short reflection describing which parts(s) of the Girl Scout Promise and the Girl Scout Law relates to what you did while earning this IP. Think about how this IP has given you skills or greater understanding to help you live out that part(s) of the Promise and Law in your own life and then prepare a reflection that best expresses your experiences and personality, such as a: * 1-2 paragraph description * Poem * Song/rap = See also = Aviation IP Coast Guard Pride IP Navy Pride IP Take Flight IP World of Flight IP List of Council's Own Interest Projects = External Links = http://www.gsccc.org/additional-girl-awards.aspx http://www.gsccc.org/media/3797/oocairforceprideip.pdf